


Legendary pets

by hybristophilica



Series: Headcanons [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Pets, kinda human au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybristophilica/pseuds/hybristophilica
Summary: Headcanons about the legends and their pets!
Series: Headcanons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539121
Kudos: 16





	Legendary pets

**Author's Note:**

> a thank you to goth-bunny on tumblr for beta reading this!
> 
> this is just a bunch of soft headcanons about the legends and their pets. they don't follow the canon, so don't be hard on me, i've had fun with this lol

•The only pet Bangalore ever wanted is a golden retriever. She named him Barry, and she loves to spend her evenings playing with him on the parquet of her living room. He’s the only element in her life she allows to be messy and chaotic. He adds that hint of lightheartedness she so much needs during the day.

•Bloodhound only has Arthur with them at home. They wouldn’t mind getting other pets though, even if not domestic ones. Their dream would be to raise a wolf and maybe hunt together.

•Caustic would use pets for his experiments. So, uh. Rats? Guinea pigs?

•Crypto doesn’t have the patience for pets like cats or dogs or even rabbits, so the only animals he would ever get would be a couple of canaries that wouldn’t require much effort from him.

•Gibraltar loves reptiles, and if he could, he’d buy geckos and lizards. Sadly, his boyfriend is against the idea of keeping such animals at home, and they only thing they managed to agree on was buying a tiny plastic pool for little turtles. 

•Lifeline is a dog person. She absolutely loves dogs, of all types and sizes. She’s the type of person that would stop in the middle of the sidewalk to pet your dog, and she would definitely kick your ass if she catches you mistreating it. If work didn’t keep her too busy, she’d adopt many.

•Mirage initially wanted to get a cat, so he did. Was it a mistake? Yes. Since he got Ferdinand -it was the cat’s name- there wasn’t one day the two didn’t bicker. Ferdinand would scratch his drapes and couch and sheets, and Mirage would scold him like you would a child, challenging him to try that again, and crying in defeat when the cat actually would. After Ferdinand’s disappearance -poor soul ran away- Mirage got a white, fat rabbit that made him much happier.

•Octane has a dog, a border collie named Querida. He adopted her under Lifeline’s suggestion, and he has not once regretted it. He takes her out for long walks everyday, but most times it’s because he wants to race with her. Literally. He challenges her to run with him to see who’s faster and who arrives at their bench at the park first. It’s a ritual he wouldn’t exchange with anything else in the world. 

•Pathfinder still doesn’t know much about animals, but he doesn’t have a favorite one. He loves to learn about them and to watch documentaries about them. Finding out he cannot adopt wild animals made him a bit sad, but he consoled himself buying an aquarium for some fishes to put in his workshop.

•Wattson bought a purebred, a white bolognese, after her father died. Jolie helped her go through the loneliness and the pain that followed the loss, and they’ve been very close ever since then.

•Wraith has a gray cat named Eleen. Her favorite activity is leaning against the couch and Wraith’s shoulders while she reads a book sipping tea. They like to cuddle, mostly at night, and especially when Wraith’s nightmares hit. Eleen snuggles under her arm and lets her hold her through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> just imagine octane running after his dog in the park, what an idiot, i love him


End file.
